galacticsenaterpfandomcom-20200214-history
Drayvis Tarkin
Synopsis Drayvis Tarkin is the leader of Eriadu. Drayvis is beloved by the public and his fellows, well known as the young charismatic good-hearted senator. He is however, a cunning businessman and a ruthless politician, but this is only the tip of the asteroid. He will do whatever is needed, legal or otherwise to accomplish his goals. The undisputed dictator of Eriadu, he does not care for good or evil, and will side with whatever benefits him the most. Biography Born on the Planet Eriadu, Drayvis entered the galaxy with chance on his side. Born to the enourmously affluent Tarkin family, from the day he could walk, it was straight to politics and business. His older brother was geared more towards a military career, but neither were coddled. The training their father inflicted was brutal, challenging their minds and bodies. Physical tests often consisted of them going to the jungle owned by the Tarkin family, and fighting or outsmarting anything from escaped slaves to savage beasts. At the age of fourteen, Drayvis found a curious wreck. A ancient ship, weathered by time. His curiosity got the best of him, and he entered the ship. Exploring for hours, he finally stumbled upon a ancient pod, labeled Archon. In a lapse of judgement, he touched the pod, and blacked out instantly. When he awoke, he was surrounded by the corpses of predators, and above him stood a massive droid , as tall as a wookie. When he ran away, the droid followed. After being sufficiently exhausted, the droid caught up to him, and stood awaiting orders. After some time, he managed to figure out that the droid was infact trying to protect him, and appeared to function as a bodyguard. Naming the droid after the pod, he took it home to his father. Enraged at his son's disobedience, his father went to beat him, only to have a blade stuck under his throat by the droid. From that day forth, the droid would stop anyone who tried to harm him, and never left his side. The droid carried a unusual weaponry, and armor of a unknown grade. It would not submit to maintenace, yet no preformance drop was observed, indicating a internal maintenance system. The ship was declared along with the jungle, and was researched. Graduating from a business school at sixteen, and a political school at eighteen, he spent the first few years of his life on Eriadu, becoming the founder of many companies, and the a important member of others. His crowning achievement was the creation of the EISA (Eriadu Intelligence and Security Agency), of which he was briefly director and assisting in the creation of the Outland defense force. The EISA was officially a intelligence organization to those who knew of it's existence, but often used illegal methods, and functioned moreso as a mix of a mafia and a secret police In 38 BBY, Wilhuff stepped down from his position as Governon/Senator of Eriadu, and Drayvis took the reins. With his previously abtained assets and a later set of purges, he became the undisputable dictator of Eriadu, and improved their military drastically. Senatorial Career When he first arrived, he quickly made allies with Pantora and the Chiss, from whom he ordered several fleets. He had bills passed that let Eriadu effectively run the Greater Seswenna Sector, and one that gave Eriadu permission for military expansion. The Representation bill was abolished by Drayvis after it recieved criticism. During the time it was active, he had ''Eriadu Mining and Shipping ''mine the entire sector as much as possible. After the companies available mining output was broken, Drayvis began to invest in weapons, and engineering. Later, the Rahkghoul plague arrived, and to deal with it, Drayvis had bounty hunters steal a deadly virus from a group of well-funded terrorists. After killing the bounty hunters he hired, he used it on the jungles, in desregard of the small colonies of escaped slaves that had formed. Barcus Skywalker approached him, and a tentative deal was formed, although Drayvis refused to become a straight partner to him. A hacker sent a message to him, and he had his underground contacts investigate. His companies soon began to venture into kinetic and seismic weaponry, patenting all technologies they could. Personality A pure pragmatist, Drayvis will choose whatever action benefits him, regardless of if it is perceived as good or evil. He directly or indirectly controls everything on Eriadu, and will often take actions that benefit the people, as it also benefits himself. He is always looking for alliances and business deals. Extremely paranoid, he always has a contingency, and it's a joke on Eriadu that it's harder to break into his office than the Jedi Temple. Category:Eriadu